Claim
by Lilmissxx
Summary: "Come now Granger, you remember what happened last time don't you? I got you to call out my name, didn't I? Now, you can either be difficult, and make this a struggle... or you can relax, and let me please you." 2nd in the Venture Trilogy. Dramione lemon.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Claim.**

Draco was restless.

It had been about a month since he had cornered Hermione in the corridor, and she had yet to yield to him. Letting out a growl of frustration, he rolled over on his mattress and ignored the insistent erection that had been bothering him since he had last seen her.

One of the students had accidentally let a cage of doxys free in a DADA lesson, and the school had to be evacuated whilst the teachers cleared up the mess. They had been in the middle of a potions lesson – him on one side of the room and she on the other – when the alarm had sounded and they had to leave. In the scuffle, he had ended up behind Hermione when somebody in front pushed backwards – pressing her hips into his. He had stifled a groan with difficulty as she wriggled to try and escape. Leaving him with his current dilemma.

He sighed before pushing back his bedcovers and sitting up, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair. His thoughts were swirling around in his brain. Scattered – he mused – like his feelings. Whatever happened, he had to find her tonight.

And claim her.

If he could do that – just once – then he would have the patience to wait for her to come to him.

* * *

"Granger, we meet again." A small smirk hovered on his mouth as she let out a noise of frustration at being blocked by him.

Again.

"Malfoy." she huffed, "What on Earth could you possibly want now? It's already been a trying day, and I don't want to have to deal with you." she hoped he hadn't noticed her faster breathing and the dusting of pink on her cheeks. Unluckily for her, he had.

"Why, my dearest Granger, can I not pursue you for a conversation without there being some sort of sinister underlay to my actions?" Hermione snorted her contempt.

"Well judging by last time, obviously not." her eyes were now flitting about, looking for an escape route. Draco watched as they darkened slightly, his lips quirking into a smile, eyes swirling with lust. He stepped closer.

"Now Granger, about that. I certainly hope that you don't think it was a one off." he paused whilst Hermione stopped breathing for a beat or two. Edging his head forward slightly, he continued. "Because on my part, I can assure you it wasn't."

Hermione felt her heart stutter as she recalled in vivid detail what had occurred last time, and went to step backwards. Unfortunately she slipped and started to fall, arms flailing and she scrabbled for balance. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but instead found herself feeling strong arms envelop her and hold her inches from the floor. She opened one eye cautiously to see his staring back at her. He spoke,

"Well you didn't think I'd let you injure yourself, not when we have _so_ much to discuss, did you?" his words lay heavy in the air. Hermione swallowed thickly as she looked up at his face, the pale candlelight highlighting all of the contours. Her words came out soft and quiet.

"You can let me up now." he shook his head.

"No, not when you're right where I want you." Hermione only had time to widen her eyes before his lips came tumbling down onto hers. She resisted for only a fraction of a second before allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth. Something inside Draco roared with triumph as he kissed her over and over again, shifting her body slightly to get a better angle.

He was taken by surprise when she shifted, so he overbalanced, sending them both the short distance remaining to the floor. Hermione squeaked and Draco growled, shifting himself so that he was partly laying on top of her, arms trapped underneath her. He released her captive lips and moved his head upwards as far as he could, regarding her with stormy eyes.

Hermione couldn't break his gaze.

He eased her upwards slightly, removed his hands from under her and lowered her gently down again. Sensing that she was about to protest, he kissed her before moving his lips to her ear.

"Come now Granger, you remember what happened last time don't you? I got you to call out my name, didn't I? Now, you can either be difficult, and make this a struggle... or you can relax, and let me please you." Hermione was deep in thought, so didn't feel Draco's hand snaking up her blouse until he had cupped a breast and lightly squeezed. She tried to toss her head back, but succeeded only in practically headbutting the floor. Draco frowned, before removing his hand from her breast and taking off his t-shirt, coaxing her head forward slightly so he could place it underneath. Hermione gaped at both his thoughtfulness and his torso, before closing her eyes and moaning as he seized control of her chest. Smirking, Draco pulled up her blouse to bare her breasts to him, batting away Hermione's arms as she tried unsuccessfully to cover up. He leaned over her again and growled, "Granger, you have an amazing chest, don't try to cover up." before resuming his position, and pulling down her bra, watching with fascination as her nipples puckered and stiffened. He groaned and lowered his head, kissing the tip before swirling his tongue around and sucking lightly. Hermione cried out as he sent jolts through her body – renewing the ache for him that she had carried around for so long. He shifted his body lightly so that her legs – still clothed – were splayed open and cradling his hips.

Hermione was fed up with being submissive, so summoning up some of her strength she rolled them over, unknowingly pressing herself further onto his cock. Draco moaned, his head falling back to rest against his top. She lowered her head to kiss him teasingly, tongue darting out before she released his mouth and kissed a trail down his neck. When she scraped her teeth lightly across his nipple he bucked his hips, mouth falling open as he closed his eyes. She moaned softly, and Draco felt his cock swell further, pushing against his denim clad groin. Hermione felt her jeans rub against her knickers and moaned at the stimulation.

Draco, fed up with waiting, rolled them over and immediately thrust down. He swallowed her noises with his mouth, and continued to roll his hips, grinding against her. He could feel his arousal spreading like wildfire throughout his body, and pressed his jean-clad cock harder against her, wishing that there were no barriers between them. His breathing was heavy, his eyes still closed, but he could not stop pistoning his hips.

Hermione was faring no better. Her groin ached with pleasure and he thrust against her – her body becoming taught like a bow, rushing towards her peak. Lust was coursing through her veins as she responded in kind to his kiss, their tongues set to the same rhythm as his hips. She closed her eyes and traced a line down his chest with her fingernail, leaving a faint pink trace. Draco stopped their kiss and cried out in pleasure, hips moving quicker, dropping his head to her neck as he whispered against her skin feverishly,

"Fuck, that's it, come Granger. _Please_, I need to –" his words broke off as she keened loudly and bucked her hips uncontrollably, pleasure soaring through her as he continued to thrust erratically. She opened her eyes and spoke to him.

"Come Draco, for me, and only me." He raise his head up and stared at her before giving a strangled yell. She watched in awe as his pupils dilated further, his body tensed, hips still weakly thrusting as he found his peak. She could only stare as his arms gave way and he fell on her, breathing loudly and heart stuttering in time with hers.

After a few moments he swallowed and raised himself on his arms again, looking at her before kissing her softly and standing up.

She could only watch as this time, it was he who walked away.

**27/06/10**


End file.
